Ciego
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: De alguna manera, yo ya me he quedado completamente ciego. Ichigo x Ishida, One Shot Shonen Ai. Spoilers generales, especialmente del episodio 269 del anime hasta el 273.


El aire se vuelve cada vez más denso y difícil de respirar. Por más esfuerzo que haga, siento que el oxígeno ya no llega a mis pulmones, y a cada segundo desesperado que transcurre, el dolor aumenta considerablemente. De a poco, siento un terrible frío inundar todo mi cuerpo, empezando desde las puntas de los pies, escurriéndose velozmente hacia las piernas, ocasionando de esta manera que ya no sienta las extremidades inferiores. De alguna forma, también comienzo a perder la noción de las palabras que escucho a mi alrededor. Me pregunto si realmente éste es mi fin.

Sobre mí, el cielo negro se extiende temible, intentando engullirme en su oscuridad desconocida. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si ese cielo que observa mis últimos momentos es real, ni si su luna es la fuente de la luz que alumbra la árida superficie en la que me hallo ahora, desfalleciendo. Es muy probable que la muerte también me haga ver ilusiones, aunque eso no sería ningún problema, pues desde hace algún tiempo ya, he dejado de confiar en mi vista. De alguna manera, yo ya me he quedado completamente ciego.

Ignoro cuándo ocurrió tal suceso. No, estoy equivocado, sé exactamente cuándo dejé de ver al mundo que me rodeaba, es sólo que todavía me cuesta mucho asumirlo, a pesar de que he intentado hacerme a la idea durante un largo tiempo. Fue una mañana apacible, como tantas, en aquel establecimiento público que ha sido denominado como Escuela. Yo terminaba de darle los últimos detalles a una sudadera blanca de diseño propio, para el club de costura, cuando entró el profesor al salón de clases. Como indica el protocolo estudiantil, todos los estudiantes nos levantamos al unísono, nos inclinamos y volvimos a sentarnos. Comencé a guardar la prenda con cuidado en el bolso escolar, cuando el profesor nos anunció que tendríamos un nuevo compañero. La noticia me dio igual, a decir verdad, nunca había estado realmente interesado en los otros jóvenes con los que compartía la clase, pero al verlo entrar, me quedé realmente impactado. Nunca había visto un cabello tan peculiar como el suyo, ni unos ojos tan marrones, sin mencionar el enorme reiatsu que de él emanaba, lo cual me despertó enormemente la curiosidad, pues nunca había sentido tal cantidad de poder en un humano normal. Su voz era fuerte, sin ningún titubeo, y su actitud, aunque me pareció un poco arrogante al principio, dejaba entrever el tipo de persona que realmente era. Debo confesar que mi corazón se estremeció dentro de mi pecho, pero yo consideré que se debía, en aquel entonces, al reiatsu del joven.

Fué poco tiempo después de la llegada de aquel muchacho a mi vida cuando supe que había algo mal en mí. El cielo ya no me parecía tan azul y hermoso como antaño, ni los colores de las flores tan llamativos como siempre. Los árboles de cerezo eran, ante mis ojos, de un rosa completamente desteñido a pesar de hallarse en plena floración, e incluso, la llamativa pintura de las casas de Karakura era cada vez más vulgar. Mi vista, ya de por sí mala, se había tornado mucho más borrosa, como si un velo invisible cubriera mis retinas. Pensé que era culpa de mis anteojos e incluso pedí que se me realizara un nuevo par, pero ni siquiera eso logró mejorar mi ya dañada visión. Cuando me di cuenta de este hecho preocupante, me asusté, y llegué al colegio en un estado similar al shock, pero entonces le vi entrar como siempre, con ese aire desgarbado y esa actitud tranquila que lo caracterizaban. Y lo vi completamente normal. Su figura me pareció incluso mucho más entallada, y juraría que nunca le había visto con tanta claridad como hasta ese día, pero, a nuestro alrededor, todo seguía viéndose difuminado. Entonces comprendí que él me había enceguecido. Ya no veía a nada más que no fuera Kurosaki Ichigo.

Es extremadamente difícil aceptar el hecho de que estas enamorado, y aún más el saber que la persona a la que amas es alguien de tu mismo sexo. Durante un tiempo, me esforcé en negarlo, desvanecerlo de mi mente, pero cada intento fue en vano: Kurosaki continuaba torturando mi existencia. Incluso,el enterarme de que él era un Shinigami sustituto, lo tomé como la oportunidad perfecta para sacármelo del corazón, pues yo consideraba a los de su raza como enemigos naturales, teniendo en cuenta el pasado que había entre los Shinigamis y los Quincys. Lo reté a competencias extremadamente estúpidas (que entonces me parecieron brillantes, vaya Dios a saber por qué, tal vez por que realmente el amor te nubla la mente a tal grado que actúas como todo un idiota) para demostrarle que yo era más fuerte que él. Para mi mala suerte, el tiro casi me sale por la culata y estuve a punto de perderlo, pues forcé demasiado su reiatsu y me vi en la necesidad de ayudarle (lo menos que podía hacer dado que yo había causado tal estrago). Y encima, me atacó con sus lecciones de moral. Maldito Kurosaki. Aquél día, él reafirmó en mí la idea que mi abuelo tenía: la relación pacífica entre Quincys y Shinigamis. Lo malo es que también se reafirmó el amor imposible que yo sentía por él.

Sigo respirando. Es extraño, pensé que a estas alturas ya habría dejado de hacerlo. Todavía veo ese cielo plástico, pero como todo a mi alrededor, es borroso. Me pregunto qué estará pasando. Voy a intentar incorporarme, espero todavía tener fuerzas para ello.

Imposible. La mano fracturada me lo impide, y la otra está ocupada sosteniendo a Zangetsu inútilmente, aún clavada en mi abdomen. Aún así, con un poco de esfuerzo, me logro mantener erguido para ver lo que ocurre. Mala, mala decisión. Ulquiorra se acerca. Trago saliva con dificultad, estoy seguro que ahora sí va a darme el último golpe, pero en vez de eso, arranca la espada de mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de cuidado. La sangre brota con más bríos al no tener a Zangetsu deteniéndola, y me sostengo con más fuerza aquella zona dañada. Definitivamente, ahora sí voy a morir.

Bueno, me quedará un único consuelo: moriré a manos de la persona a la que amaba. Supongo que por eso, no me está doliendo tanto.

Después de mi intento por olvidarlo, hice todo por llamar su atención. Me metí a cursos intensivos de inglés, porque me enteré, gracias a ciertos chismorreos entre Tasuki e Inoue, que él amaba este idioma. Fue un total calvario para mí, pues a pesar de que tengo nociones del mismo gracias a que hablo alemán como una segunda lengua, considero el inglés como algo tedioso, pero lo hice para que Kurosaki se fijara en mí. Me esforcé mucho más en el club de costura de la escuela, e incluso, rediseñé la sudadera que yo estaba haciendo en el momento en el que lo conocí. Le agregué unas cintas rojas y azules, que iban muy bien con su personalidad, y se la regalé por su cumpleaños, objetando que era lo único que se me ocurría darle. El lo agradeció con una sonrisa (una realmente hermosa) y me prometió que la cuidaría. Y, según Kuchiki, la usa muy seguido. Dice que es su favorita, y cada vez que lo veo con la prenda puesta, sonrío como todo un idiota. De verdad estoy muy enamorado. Qué lástima me doy.

Confieso -pues ya no tendré otra oportunidad de decírmelo a mi mismo, y ya que no hay nadie que me escuche, de todas maneras- que experimenté un miedo terrible acuando supe que pelearía por rescatar a Kuchiki en la Sociedad de Almas, así que inmediatamente decidí acompañarlo, a pesar del peligro que tal situación significaba para mí. También admito que me sentí asquerosamente celoso al ver el afán que

Kurosaki tenía por salvar a Inoue, pues yo conocía desde tiempo antes los sentimientos que la muchacha guardaba para con él, pero no iba a abandonarlo, así que, poniendo en juego mi integridad emocional, le seguí. He intentado mejorar mis habilidades ya no por presunción, sino por que quiero protegerlo, pero ahora he fallado. No pude vencer a Ulquiorra, y ni siquiera gané el suficiente tiempo para que Inoue curara a Kurosaki. Y no pude protegerlo de sí mismo. La verdad, es que me siento muy frustrado y decepcionado de mi persona. Lo siento, Kurosaki. Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte en esta aventura. Espero que me recuerdes, no como el compañero de clases huraño y arrogante que conociste antes, sino como el amigo de innumerables ocasiones que estaba dispuesto a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Ahora veo tu rostro. Estás desconcertado. La batalla contra el Cuarto Espada ha llegado a su fin, él se ha desvanecido antes de lo que yo pensaba. Sonrío. Ahora eres el mismo Kurosaki de siempre, a pesar de tus heridas. También veo que Inoue se deja caer, mientras tú la miras con tristeza. Y de pronto, como una chispa, entiendo todo. Me limito a suspirar, aliviado. Sé que te preocupabas tanto por Inoue debido a que es sólo tu amiga, y que siempre la viste como tal. Sí. Qué idiota he sido.

-Ishida...

De una cosa estoy seguro: definitivamente estoy manos que me sostienen cálidamente no pueden ser las de Kurosaki, y las lágrimas que caen sobre mi rostro tampoco pueden estar brotando de sus ojos. Por suerte, todavía puedo comprobarlo. La mano que aún es funcional se desliza por su rostro, secando vagamente sus lágrimas. Para ser una ilusión, su piel es muy cálida y tersa, y sus lágrimas son demasiado reales. Entonces... ¿es verdad? ¿él esta...preocupado?

-Así que sigues siendo el mismo Shinigami de cuarta... me alegra.  
-Cállate, Quincy de mierda... al menos, dí algo amable- su sonrisa me desarma. Me intento reír también, pero sólo esbozo una triste sonrisa. Es hora de despedirnos, lo sé.  
-Kurosaki... gracias...por todo este tiempo...  
-No digas eso, Ishida -las lágrimas ahora también bañan mi rostro- Inoue puede curarte, yo lo sé. Ella logrará que te repongas en tan sólo unos minutos.  
-No, no más. Ya he burlado demasiadas veces a la muerte, le he huido demasiado.  
-Ishida...  
-¿Sabes, Kurosaki? Por tu culpa estoy ciego.  
-Ahora me culpas de todo...  
-No seas idiota -le digo. Tomo aire, y continúo- Quiero que sepas... que durante todo este tiempo, solo he podido verte a ti. Que para mis ojos, el mundo ya no existe. No hay color, no hay luz, no hay sombra, no hay nada. Porque me cegaste, Kurosaki. Ahora, tú eres mi mundo. Y... ¿sabes qué más?... No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que existes, Ichigo.  
-Uryu...

Sus labios son deliciosos cuando pronuncian mi nombre, pero son aún mejores cuando están sobre los míos. Entrego mis últimos instantes en devolverle el beso, el beso tan anhelado por mí, el beso que hace que definitivamente acepte lo mucho que lo amo. Apenas y siento la arena de las Noches debajo de mí, pues la boca de Kurosaki me lleva directamente al Paraíso. Sus manos acariciándome con delicadeza, las lágrimas entremezcladas entre nosotros y el dulce movimiento de su lengua dentro de mi boca, hacen que me estremezca a causa de un gozo indecible. Y decido que ya no quiero rendirme. Quiero ser egoísta y vivir, solamente para estar a su lado. No sé si él me ama, pero quiero vivir para comprobarlo. Quiero decirle mil veces lo mucho que me importa, y lo mucho que ha calado en mí. Quiero que me pertenezca. Quiero todo de él, para saber que realmente tiene sentido seguir luchando por mi vida.

Quiero, Kurosaki, seguir siendo ciego, para que con tu sonrisa me regreses la vista.


End file.
